It's Alive
It's Alive! is an optional mission in The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned that becomes available on Jakobs Cove Bounty Board after There May Be Some Side Effects... is complete. Message from the "Hyper-Temps" sends The Vault Hunters back to Dead Haven to find their employee and deliver him a severance package. Background :"To any employee of the Jakobs Corporation: We at Hyper-Temps, a division of Hyperion Industrial, offer an invitation to whomever can determine the whereabouts of the contractor we sent to work with the Jakobs company physician. Frank Igorski has not reported to his agent for over a month. As a direct result of this behavior, Frank has been terminated. We now have a severance package that needs to be delivered to him. Please find information about his new situation and deliver the package." Walkthrough Objectives :Uncover what happened to Frank Igorski and deliver his severance. :*Info found: 0/2 :*Severance delivered Strategy Return to Dead Haven and find out what happened to Frank Igorski. First, find the two ECHO tapes describing the creation of Franken Bill. The objective pointer first points to one located underground at Dr. Ned's Lab at Dead Haven (if you just follow the marker you will end up on the surface above the Lab, so remember to find the entrance, just south of the marker). The second is at the northwestern corner of the map, in the surgery tent. Upon acquiring second recorder, Franken Bill attacks. :Franken Bill is huge! He can be a tough if he backs his target into a corner. He has several attacks: charge, throws balls of energy, slams. His charge will push his target back and cause a stun effect. The balls of energy are shock damage and can strip shields. The slams can stun and slow player movement. It is possible to get him caught on the round hut where the second recorder is acquired. Do not use shock weapons or Lilith's Phasewalk if she has Radiance, as this will heal Franken Bill. He can be taken out quite easily from a distance away using a good sniper rifle with a good Maliwan Volcano variant and sucessive headshots. Once he is defeated, return to the bounty board to complete the mission. Completion :"Thank you for reporting the circumstances of his untimely demise and reanimation." Trivia *The mission pays homage to one of the classics of horror, Frankenstein. *Frank Igorski is a blatant reference to Igor, Dr. Frankenstein's assistant. Frank is Dr. Ned's "Igor", the recording even mentions his hunchback. *"It's Alive!" is the classic shout of triumphant of Dr. Frankenstein when he brings his creation to life. *The latter portion of the 2nd ECHO recordings mentions "pieces, fixes, and patches" and later mentions "hack" and the phrase "ship it"- all tongue-in-cheek references to the release and maintenance of video and computer games. Transcript *Item card of ECHO Recorder reads: An ECHO recording device. It may have some interesting information on it. *1st ECHO recording: "I've found that despite his infernal popcorn habit, I kind of miss Bill. Frank, the temp that replaced him, just wasn't the same, and definitely had too small a hunchback to suit my taste in assistants. Yeah, he was no Bill. Yep, he was no Bill. Man, I really wish Bill hadn't been all masticated by that zombie. Actually, I got an idea. I still have some body parts around here from Frank... maybe there's something I can do...". *2nd ECHO recording: "Ha! Who's the best evil mad scientist? That's right. It's me, Dr. Ned. That's with an 'N', not a 'Z'. I have created a new Bill. I didn't have time to put him together in a smart and safe way, I just had to try and cram some new pieces, fixes, and patches on to the old Bill. So, it turned out that he's not really Bill or Frank. He's more of a... Frank'n'bill. It's a bit of a hack, but it seems to work, so I say, 'ship it'!". ru:Он живой!